The Girl in City
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Why Hello my name is! Why hello dudes, My name is Beatrice. But called me Bee. We're best buds here. I'm the daughter of Michelangelo and Cassie. My life flashes through my eyes as I met the boy of my dreams. He loves me. But choses from right to wrong. Will life ever be the same? 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well Happy New Year fellow writers!

Time for a brand new story.

Well this is a sequel for Turtle in City.

Well folks time to work on my magic.  
I guess this would take ten years after the event of Turtle in City.

Anyway enough chit chat **...**

 **Time to work on my magic!**

 **''Oh sugar. Yes please. Come down for me. I'll know I'll be mess. Girl there is no another way.''-** **Maroon 5**

Chapter-1

It been about a year since our precious heroes before us.

Like bravado heroes into night. But that where our heart start.

To begin. How to begin. How it all begin.

The legend heroes the turtles fought many enemies. Finally the Foot is defeated. They killed the Shredder once for all on their 18th Mutation day. Then after that they quit their job they called savior for a year.

Cassie now has a family a kind woman named Camille adopted her. April and Donnie are dating for a year.

Raph now visits Mona Lisa. Casey is still a mess. Not a fool but a idiot but still a mess. Leo went on online dating. And he discovered a girl named Lillian Watson-Reed. And Mikey knew his eldest brother have now finally likes someone.

Now it is done for now. Karai is cured and is now back to her beautiful sinister self. Only she has to say her last good bye to the Turtles. She left. They all said she went to the unknown. **But really they are complete.**

Cassie and Mikey are still happily young couples remained the year.

Today is the couples' anniversary. And for a celebration a request from their loveable orange turtle.

Pizza. As Mikey went in his disguise to dropped off the pizza that was crossed a street.

As he was just walking. He discovered as his little ears-He heard walling sound that resonated through his adrenaline pumping heart. He discovered there was a small little baby as he saw a cruel fellow dump the poor infant in the ice pond.

He practically fished the baby out. The pizza have to wait. The baby started to cried her head off.

"Who would do this to a precious infant?! I need to go to Donnie ASAP!'' shouted the orange clad turtle frantically.

As he run his eager little legs. Where was it?! He thought impatiently and signed tune to the baby which was a start.

To his surprise the baby started to giggled and waved her little arms.

''Come on smiley. Let's go to Uncle Donnie!'' shouted Michelangelo. He told the others the news. The baby was rushed to good health. Only the little sunshine kept on smiling.

''Mike. Its time.'' Cassie said her face practically glowing right away.

''It time. I'm now a Dad.''

"'And I'm proud to be your wife my Mikey.'' she kissed him right on the lips.

As they tell the others the news. ''What's the baby name?'' asked the curious voices of his three older brothers.

''Her name is Beatrice or Bee.'' He smiled kindly as he held the bundle of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

It been almost a year since they found baby Beatrice that what the couples would called her. They were married on April. Years changes so fast!

Donnie and April are finally girlfriend and boyfriend. Donnie now has a girl named Hamato Athena Gertrude Rina.

Raph, found a kid and named her Hamato Ember Jaqueline Lindsay Marie. Leo found a kid also and named her Hamato Alaine Roberta Olivia Naomi. It is pretty soon everything was happy even a mess Casey!

Speaking of Casey, he is now a professional hockey player and lives in now Anstedam, Netherlands. Today was a beautiful day! Today was Bee's 15th birthday.

On December 31, a special angel was born and founded on the streets and adopted by Cassie and Mikey. Thirty years now been passed, She is now turning fifteen.

Bee's Point of view

I put on my orange floral pink sunset dress, with a smooth cardigan and flip-flops and a blue and green flower crown that matches both her parents' eyes.

She was strong and beautiful, she does not need any makeup. She just so pretty she is. "I am who I am inside," as Bee sMans aid and singed from Mulan.

She went through the door. Time to start for what I finish.


	3. Important note and Characters Bio

The Ages and description.

Hi it's Turtle-lover! I just want to tell you this very beautiful story that I made back in January 2016. Now it June 2016. Happy summertime!

Well you already know about Cassie, Mikey and all of the guys I decided to return after all of those years after it been almost two or one year or three years since I posted, Turtle in City which was post in July 9, 2015 which was almost premiere for The Minions Movie.

The reason why I posted Turtle in City, because I have personal struggles and doubts.

Until thank you so much for my family and my friends, I stand up for myself and post this beautiful story.

Now a sequel. Cassie was born on June 20 1998, she will turn eighteen in June 2016.

16, 17 18 19 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25.. That means Cassie will be 24 turning 25 in June 20 1991. while Mikey is 23. The others are 23, April 24 and Casey, 25.

Karai, is 24.

Master Splinter was 69 when the others found out about the birth of Bee.

Now 72. And also the Shredder is still alive. And there is brand new characters that set a spark between Bee and other OC.

Okay the kids!

Hamato Beatrice Letitia Miranda Antoine Cassandra Evangeline Viviana/"Bee, Kai." is the youngest of her cousins.

The daughter to Mikey.

Born December 31, 1999 on New Year's Eve.

Abandoned, as a young infant thrown in a ice pound saved by Mikey.

Now fifteen years old, she is very bubbly, free spirited, spunky feisty, innocent and kind hearted.

She has big heart. She is just like her father and the image of her mother.

When June 20 come please say happy birthday to her and also today is my other OC Ashton & Ashley from a different story. Their are now seventeen! Happy b-day to them! But do not let her purity fools you.

She can kick butt. Favorite color: Orange, Green and Blue.

\- Hamato Ember Jaqueline Lindsay Marie/"Ember" she is the eldest of the oldest.

Born May 6, 1997. She is eighteen.

Ember is tall and slender and has firece big green eyes and dust of freckles only more less. She has a very awesome fashion and is a Daddy's Girl whom is very overprotective of her. She is very cool, chill smart and artistic.

Hamato Alaine Roberta Olivia Naomi is seventeen years old.

Born July 31 1998. Age-17.

Very smart and has the image of her father courageous and selflessness.

Very sweet, practical spunky and kind and willing, encouraging and bold.

And strong-minded.

Athena Gertrude Rina Hamato born September 5 1998.

Age-17. Highly Intelligent, smart and savvy and level headed, caring and keen.

And beautiful. Like her father very romantic. She has her father eyes and her mother hair.

Heights and difference:

1\. Athena-1st tallest. Very tall.

2\. Ember-2nd tallest.

3\. Alaine-3rd oldest.

4\. Bee-shortest.

A/N: I hope you enjoy it.

- **turtlelovermikey-**


	4. Chapter 4 Flashbacks and Sweetness

Quick Note: The notes were Chapter 3. Now chapter 4.

Hope you enjoy! And also the other couples are married, only sorry Raphalisa fans Mona was too busy. So Raph married an OC named Polly.

Chapter-4.

The guys remember the little angels when they bought them to the world thirty years ago. Since it was Bee's 15th birthday they remember.

Leo remember the day it was just yesterday.

With Leo.

"Come angel. Say your first world." Only Alaine just eat the glob that is supposed to be baby food. Leo sighed and wiped his baby with a rag cloth.

"Dada!" shouted Alaine in excitement.

"Wait...what did you say Dada?"

"Dada!" The child shouted. Leo beamed. And hugged his daughter.

"I loved you too." Only food splat on him.

"Time, for our bath." As he picked up his child.

Then Raph, remembers also...

With, Raph and his daughter

He and his daughter named Ember who was now three was crawling on the floor with her father. She was biting the cord only Raph picked her up.

"No, chomp. Biting is not okay only you bite Uncle Mikey."

They went topside. They were watching the fireworks of Fourth of July.

"Now baby, I will always love you and protect you." Then he looks at his beautiful daughter and kisses her on the cheek.

With Donnie.

The now two year old was now playing with her baby workbench toy that her father build for.

Then she watches as her father got shocked who curses under their breathe.

Athena ran to her father in stress and said,"Daddy!" And grabs his finger and kisses to make better.

"Tow make it better." That lighten up Donnie back to work.

"No. Daddy, sit down."

And he obeyed his daughter command who wraps a bandage over it.

"You can't play with it for fifteen months."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Or I tell Mommy April." The kid blackmailing him?!

"Fine." With Mikey.

Oh her father did remember the day on his daughter's 15th birthday.

Mikey did what how to train your babies for dummies.

Then he warmed milk as his daughter drink the bottle excitedly giving her father appetite.

"Aww, She takes after you." Then the baby burped then later on started to get very fussy and impatient.

Then he sings When you wish a star.

"When you wish beyond a star that you make you are." Then dink. The child was sleeping in his arm.

"I love you." As he put her in her crib. And he never let her side.

Forever...and Always.


	5. AN: ( Important Note Please Read!)

A/N:Hi it's Turtle-lover.

Disclaimer: We know the rules, sadly I do not owned TMNT.

I know it's pretty late and I should honestly get some zz's. Not like I have school tomorrow. It summertime well for me.

But in reality I need to recharge my batteries. I'm going to bed after posting Chapter Five. Anyway thank you all for being love and loving this story as much as I do.

Thank you! Very short note.

My reply:

To Dash: Aww thank you Dash, for loving this story as much I do.

Keep up the good work also. Well here is Chapter five!

Others, thank you so much XD!


	6. Chapter 6 15th and sweetness

A/N:Hi it's Turtle-lover.

Disclaimer: We know the rules, sadly I do not owned TMNT. Thanks guys!

Also labling April as Aunt, Lily and Polly are a godmother references it just a polite word for family, friends and godparents. I have godparent myself who been a special family myself. I did that so you won't be confused.

I hope you enjoy it. Since, I post my Author note it still counts as Chapter five. Now what the heck?! It not nothing to boil over it. But I post Chapter 6.

Chapter 5

15th and Gifts.

Meanwhile in the sewers;

"She is a jolly cello smells like bottle of jello," They singed which made Bee giving her trademark laugh as she was once a baby.

"Happy birthday to Bee. How old are you now?" "Blow a candles, sweetie." Cassie said and smiled.

Bee blew her fifteenth candles and made her wish.

Everyone cheered, even Raph.

She opened all of her presents but that one was in a small gift. Curiously, of blue mist of kisses she opened it and gasped of excitement. First the girl read the note.

Happy birthday baby girl. I'm so proud of you being your mom and Dad wishes you too, so does Auntie April, Auntie Lily and Auntie Polly, Uncles, late Grandma and Grandfather and all wishes you happy birthday.

Happy fifteenth my baby!

With love Mom.

Bee eyes were in a misty blue and hugged her mother.

"Thank you mommy." She replied as she opened her gift.

It was a necklace to be Love that her mother has.

"You are my daughter and I love you. Family is strong, when we rise."


	7. Chapter 7 Freedom and Worries

Chapter 7.

After Bee's 15th birthday bash, Beatrice was still wearing the special necklace that her mother give her.

Her older cousins, and her are having a special meeting in Bee's bedroom.

''Okay girls, it about somewhere has to change.'' said Alaine in Bee's director chair.

''Yeah, isn't just me. But guys are you tired of always being treated like a kid?'' said Alaine at the moment.

There was silence in the room Only Ember kept on

''Like come on! I'm eighteen years old, scoffed the green eyed teen as she sit cross leg on Bee's orange pink fuzzy rug.

Only Ember kept on continued and said.''It about time things change.'' As she said as her eyes sparks with embers in the direction.

Now you know why her father named her Ember because he have a vision that he saw a spark in her eyes, and named her Ember.

''Yeah. Let do this! Can we go to Brazil?'' Bee shouted while the others just stared at her.

''Okay...why?'' said all of cousins.

''Because there is beaches and not to mention...hot boys.''

Everyone, except Bee rolled their eyes.

Only Bee...They thought.

''Okay follow my lead.'' said Alaine.

''If plans do not work. Hot boys are waiting.''

They shushed her.

''Dad and uncles?''

''Yes.''

''May we go topside and school?''

''Yeah. Then they paused.

''Wait what!''

Author note: I know that is pretty short. But I'll post later. But enjoy for now.

-Turtle-lover-


	8. Chapter 8 Daddy's Little Princeses

Chapter 8 Daddy's Little Princesses

"What?!" The fathers shouted in case their daughters gulped.

"But there be mistakes so then we can go." said Athena hopefully.

"Yes, The Fathers said their girls cheered and."No."

The girls groaned then put on their puppy dog eyes in case Bee won.

After all she is the youngest and cutest of her cousins.

"Yes. You may go." The girls calmly walked out of the rooms and squealed like little baby piglets and hugged each other.

They got ready.

"You are going to a dangerous and hostile world," Leo told his daughter and nieces.

"Make sure to call us have t phone on at all time. Your safety is very important. Understood?" Donnie replied.

"You can have fun. Only not too much fun!" Mikey advised.

"And especially no boys or I kill them." Raph said and held a sai in case Polly came and hit him in the shoulder playfully while slipped an coco in hand and hand her husband coco.

As the daughters left until,

"Make sure you cross the streets!"

A/N: Aww...How cute? Let me know.

Like A Turtle ㈃4 Do!


	9. Chapter 9 A Mysterious shadow

Author note: Today is Cassie's birthday please say happy birthday to her.

Well it today it not well in the story. But please say happy birthday she is now twenty five. And, as a teen she is eighteen.

Chapter 9.

The girls, were getting ready for the greatest moment of their life.

"Girls! Alaine gasped. And. shouted in exclaimed of happiness.

It finally here!" As Ember, opened the sewer lid and there was it.

The city was dirty, flithy and disgusting, in Athena's own words is unhygienic.

"Well this world is so pretty and beautiful." Bee said as her blue eyes sparked.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Until finally,

"Girls. It time to go." Alaine shouted over.

"Aww why do you have to be so a party pooper?" asked Ember.

"Uh..Why are you such a whiner?" Alaine said. The two girls glared at each other.

As, soon they were leaving. A shadow was watching them and was watching Bee.

Author Note: I hope you guys enjoy it. Like A turtle do! Happy birthday Cassie.

-Turtle-Lover.


	10. Author Note

Author Note: Hi this is Turtle-Lover. This is the next Chapter to Girl in City.

I have to hurry up because I'm staying at a hotel and have to check out tomorrow in 10:00 AM. So after this going to hit the hay. Thank you Dash for loving this story as much as I do. Everyone you be great.

My last day will be June 30. Don't fret come back until July 9.

Have a great day!

-Turtle Lover


	11. Chapter 11 Hiro

Author Note: Hi this is Turtle-Lover. I'm back. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine.

New York City, is such a beautiful city that falls on the amazing cities lights and beauty of love. As the girls are watched the lights.

They cannot believe they're were actually here!

Finally here. And that what they destined to be.

When the Ninja Rise.

As they were about to leave, a shadow was watching them.

Bee whispered. "Someone is watching us!" She hissed.

The girls turned around.

"Okay in the count of three...Go!" Ember and Alaine shouted. As they tackled the figure to the ground.

Bee peel off the mask. In face it was a sixteen year old teenager in ninja outfit and sword and dark hair.

"Who are you?"

"That is only your eyes, Hiro.

You?"

"Bee." Bee said and smiled.

"Sayonara." He give Bee a rose and disappeared.

Bee sighed dreamily.

"Oh give me break!" Ember scoffed and grabbed Bee's arms.

Author note: Hope you enioy it! -Turtle Lover.


	12. Another Author Note

Author Note: Hi this is Turtle-Lover. I'm back. You ready to find out more what is going to happen next in the next chapter

Bee is thinking about Hiro love blossom until her heart breaks as she realized Hiro was just using her until later on he regrets it and truly loves her then the return of Dallas sadly and other characters.

Girl in City would be just as successful as it predecessor Turtle in City and Hiro is also the adoptive son to Dallas who he went against and later choose to be good.

So much fun and drama in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

-Turtle Lover-


	13. Chapter 13 Thoughts Bee side

Disclaimer: I do not owned TMNT the only characters I owned. Even though I said I leave out of 10:00 it really 12:00 a fresh start.

I own is Bee her cousins Hiro, her love interest Dallas and and course my OC Cassie. And order for not to be confused the reason why Bee calls her uncles wives by the address of Aunts because in my household prior to my birth I have god sisters, God mothers. God Mothers where I grew up with I will call them Aunt something because that is polite term and their part of family. Sorry if you are confusing that been that way since I was a baby.

Chapter Ten.

Bee's Point of View.

Sunday, January 1.

New York City, is such a beautiful city. I been born and raised this sewer with my godmother; like Aunty April, Aunty Polly Aunty Lily and course my Mom and Dad and uncles and Grandpa and cousins.

Until that where day and night of what is happening. And that is beautiful of what is happening. That where everyone we know.

As my 15th birthday as we finally went topsidine since forever. We did not meet new people at least Hiro but next week we will start at school I cannot wait!

I squealed in my pillow as thought of that.

It wasn't like Uncle Donnie met Auntie April when they were teenagers. It was my life always been trapped like a fishbowl.

Only as as soon as I met Hiro my life changes forever and suddenly he is like music that escape from my heart. I know it too soon to be love.

But does he love me?


	14. Chapter 14 What is this feeling?

Chapter 11.

Hiro point of view.

I stared in disgust, as I look at tonight dinner which was starvation if you ask me there was a bowl of my favorite dish in the world, which is btw notify sarcasm by the way it was chop eel and chicken heart, frog legs and the flesh of a duck blood.

Pretty gross? I didn't want nobody to be suspicious so I quickly eat the horrible crap that looks like prison food we are force to eat.

Then I ran upstairs to my room and quickly locked the door. I was still thinking about last night I pretty much steal candy by the baby.

As you see I was born on October 23, 1999. You guess it I'm sixteen year old.

My name is Hiro. No last name.

Anyway what happen yesterday? As I watching some girls from a rooftop.

I realized blondie laid her eyes on me I can use that for my advantage.

Only suddenly there was a glow in my heart that was sparking it.

What do I feel? Is this love? What is this.

Can someone please help me... I'm begging on my knees.

I might have this feeling for her.

But right now I'm not sure.

"Hiro?" A voice called.

"Yes?" I said.

Only she barge in and muttured how pigsty my room is and should been cleaned it. It my room if you problem with why don't give birth to a vaccum cleaner?!

Anyway, "Hiro I want you carry a way I never did when I was your age."

"Why?"

"If you do not you will be grounded for month."

"Get revenge on Cassie and the Turtles."

I wanted to protest but I did not but instead.

"Hai Mom." I bowed.

My mother Dallas smirked.

Author note: Oh no! That she devil return? Thoughts let me know. Enioy!

-Turtle Lover-


	15. Chapter 15 Mother and Daughter

Chapter 12.

New York City, is such a beautiful city that is a new tomorrow of the beginning of happiness. Bee was in her bedroom after dinner drawing a drawing of her and Hiro wearing flower crowns surrounded by hearts.

"I love him..Does he love me?" Bee gushed. With a big smile.

"Aww to be love." It was only Cassie.

"Mom, how you ever been in love before?"

"Why yes. I was your age once. I have doubt in myself because your grandpa from my side of my family and grandma and uncles...Cassie gulped.

"They left...Me. I was all alone while your mother died." She said sadly and stared at her feet.

"Oh Mom." Bee hugged her.

"Buzzy Bee that was in past. Until I met a beautiful turtle who love me that nobody ever did. So kind and funny,"

"Was it Dad?"

"Why yes. It happened when I saved him then friends then dating then married and a beautiful angel our little Bee." Cassie kisses her daughter on the cheek.

"The important is sweetie, follow your heart."

Bee hugged her.


	16. Chapter 16 Brave Little Hearts

Chapter 13. Brave Little Hearts.

New York City, is what a beautiful city that is the start on gold of city.

As Bee write a poem.

"Brave Hearts." by

Hamato Beatrice.

It's part of my heart. That would it would start.

What is Love?

I look up toward the heaven.

That where, it would started.

By what? Love is awesome by kind given heart by loving turtle and Cassie at the start.

Love is playing with cousins at the start.

Love is like a reading book from the start.

Can you feel it?

Can you see it?

Can you touch it?

If cannot. Please can you start? By open my heart.


	17. Author Note: Please read! Stay awesome!

Author Note: I know it pretty late but I'm going to bed after this.

I thanked everyone Dash for loving this story as much as I do.

Thank you!

-Turtle-Lover


	18. Chapter 18 Overprotective Daddy Part 1

Chapter 14.

New York City, is pretty much a beautiful city ftom out beyond your stars.

The next day, Bee been talking nonstop about this boy until the others leave.

Mikey asked to speak in private.

"Bee, I don't want you to see this boy." He said.

"What? Why?"

"Because he is not what he seems."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Bee said as her father was out of the earshot.

"That what he thinks." And she sneaks off.

Author note: Enjoy X3!

-turtle Lover-


	19. Chapter 19 Overprotective Daddy part 2

Chapter 15.

New York City, is a beautiful city that is beautiful. That mostly Ember department where she goes ironically against her father wishes and will go to meet him.

But only Ember and the boy break up while Bee was thirteen at the time and Ember continued of sneaking off until break up happens.

Then Ember been dating guy on online that they meet a month ago.

Pierre who lives in Paris, France.

Bee never been rebellious this is what you do if you're in love.

In Love, you do crazy things because you called in crazy in love.

She met Hiro on rooftops.

"Hi Hiro! Do you love pizza? I know I do."

"Sure I like pizza." Only suddenly he was crushed into hug.

"You are beautiful...mean uh. Swell dude!" She said playfully hit him in the arm as he rubbed his arms and as she walked away.

He smirked. For the past weeks it been sneaking off.

Only Bee got a test message.

"Hey Bee! Want to join me to save a kitten."

-Hiro.

"Sure. Be right there!"

-B. :)

Bee quickly ran as fast as she can.

Only to a abandoned room.

In Bee point of view.

"Hiro! Where are you?!" I shouted in a panicked tone.

I looked around only got hit to the ground face to face with a shadow who lurked out.

"Miss me babe?" A voice replied almost familiarly.

Almost like...

"You think a useless freak moron would I actually fell in love with...you?!" As he said left me in the dark in the rot.

I cried to myself. Why would I think he would love me?!

I'm stupid. Until a shadow burst out of the window and landed on the ground and punched Hiro in the face. "Do not mess with my baby!" It was Dad.

I gasped dumbfoundly.

"Dad?! I shouted. Then uncles came. Uncle Donnie got me out. Only Uncle Raph shouted and said.

"This is for my niece!" And rammed into him. Hiro crashed into the window through a pound.

Later that day,

"Bee? Why so soon." I heard a voice it was Athena holding an cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

We both snip of only Athena put peppermint in mine which is my favorite.

"I'm so stupid."

"No Bee, you are not stupid. He is stupid while you are beautiful smart and brave and bubbly and sweet. You deserve better then that."

Then I blocked him. "Haha. Unfriend! Revenge!" I smirked and rubbed my hands all slyly.

Then my father came. Athena give me a hug then left.

"Dad! I'm sorry...I then he shushed me then hugged me.

"It alright Bee. I love you." As he kisses me on the head.

We shared a sweet moment.

"Bee, you are grounded for two weeks."

"That fair." I said.

Author note: Hiro is in middle of evil and good. But later on he will loves Bee.

I hope you enjoy!

-Turtle Lover.


	20. Chapter 20 Bee or Beatrice you're great

Chapter 20.

Bee, was not grounded anymore. Only Bee now is back to herself again.

''Girls,'' their fathers said this morning Bee have got up and stretch then eat her scrambled eggs with ham her dad put more yolk into her eggs and ham, knowing she loves the yolk. The girls look at each other.

''You been very mature and reliable and a true ninja we decided to enroll you into high school.''

Wait high school?!

''High school. Yay!'' Alaine jumped up and down as they hugged and screamed.

They were finally going to high school.

Today was a big day.

Bee look at the clothes in her closet.

''Pink and bunnies so last year. Sparkles are last season and glitter heck no.'' She screamed in frustration and threw her clothes only landed on her mom.

Her room was a disaster area clothes everywhere.

''Mom. Bee gasped, so sorry.''

''It alright, I'm starting your set of load of your laundry anyway.'' As she fold the clothes and put it in a basket.

''Mom, have you ever thought to be cool when you were my age.''

''Yes. Sweetie why?'' Cassie look at her.

''I'm tired of plain old Bee now Beatrice.''

''Sweetie, you're always cool to me. You do not need to impress someone you are beautiful! If you ever do Bee you are grounded for a month,

I love you baby girl.'' Cassie kiss her daughter on the cheek.

''Love you Mama.'' And they hugged.


	21. Author note Hi!

Author note: Hi everyone! Sorry I have not update in a very long time.

I been awfully busy I went yesterday to get someone from the airport.

I update well today.

Thank you!

-Turtle-Lover-


	22. Chapter 22 Rumor has it

Chapter 21.

New York City, is such a beautiful city that is so beautiful and mysterious that is glittery, and disgusting street area. Bee woke up finally and finally got dress she dress into her yellow sundress, jean jacket with flower clowns and her red glitter lip stick with boots with Capri attire and even an cute heart design on her cheeks.

Finally! High school!

''No screams. Bee you are now an mature young lady time to act your age. Who I am kidding?

I'm epic!'' Bee screamed then squealed in delight then after breakfast she join her cousins.  
''Okay girls time to show them what we are fighting for.'' Alaine said boldly,

''Who are we?''

''Girls.''

''And who are we?''

''Ready to fight?!''

''The Hamato!'' They shouted in their huddle.

''Let do this!'' The girls smirked and pushed open the doors...

Watch Roosevelt High!

Here are the Ninjas!

Meanwhile with Hiro;

During depths Dallas and her son lived in luxury apartments well Villain apartment of the bad streets of town.

''Are you kidding me?! You did not destroy those annoying driven blood reptiles and their spoiled little princesses tooth broth brats that whom keep on foil my plans!'' Dallas howled.

While Hiro said.

''I'm sorry mother.''

''I'm sorry you are the worst dim-witted son I ever have. Go to your cage you worthless freak.''

''Yes mother.'' He sighed.

''And no chocolate blood mountain cake for you.''

Dallas grunted then she ate her meal while her son starved to death only she give him cans of disgusting ugly peas and horrible flesh of blood from an fish.

''Then after you done you give Mommy a pedicure these grandma needs to go.''

''How can I destroy those annoying fleas. Time to think.'' She tapped her chin then crackled as she went on her expensive laptop and found the location.

''Oh Hiro you're going to make Mama proud.'' Dallas crackled.

The next day,

Bee giggled and said goodbye to Kelsey one of her new friends.

''Au revoir!'' She shouted and flipped her long blonde hair.

Only she tripped under her legs and books cluster the floor.

''Oh I'm sorry!'' said an voice. Bee look up there was an teenager about sixteen with blonde hair and blue eyes and wore white shirt with leather jacket.

''I'm such a klutz.'' He said then introduce himself.

''My name is Kyle. I'm new at Roosevelt High an transfer student from France then lived in Germany, Russia and Italy throughout my life.''

''Kyle meet Bee.'' Bee said and blushed.

''Why Bee you are the beauty of the star of my eye.''

''Thank you. Well see you in Math.'' the girl groaned.

While the boy smirked while the girl was out of her earshot. Then he dial a strange phone number on his phone

''Mother we got her.''

Only unknown to him a shadow watch and gasped then ran.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! *Gasp.* Can it be! Well the shadow is not Bee for sure.**

 **We all know that little sneak is not what he exclaims to be.**

 **Sorry to leave it like this.**

 **New updates will be tomorrow.**

 **Like a turtle do! Please leave a review!**

 **-Turtlelovermikey-**


	23. Hey there!

Hi there thank you all for loving my story!

I update tomorrow morning.

;) -TurtleLover

Like A turtle do!


	24. Hi there! Updates in August!

Author note: Hi everyone thank you so much for loving my story, the next updates will be in August be on the road tomorrow. Thank you so much have a great summer!

_TurtleLover


	25. Cannot update have a hiatus Sorry guys!

Disclaimer: Hi guys cannot update this week or next week or the next month it would be even later month like October.

I'm graining a hiatus sorry.


End file.
